Remnant: Online
by InsaneGravity
Summary: "Welcome to the World of Remnant. Fight Monsters, Become a Hunter, Save the world!" Remnant: Online is the videogame that's swept the world. You can create a character, weapon and semblance, fight Grimm, and be the hero you've always wanted to be. But who says you can't be a hero in the real world, too? Videogame AU. Contains White Rose and Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

_Username: RlyRlyKoolKid_

 _Password: ********_

 _Logging in._

 _User [Ruby Rose] is now online._

 _You have [1] friend(s) online._

The sky was an impeccable shade of blue today. It amazed her, honestly. How even on her 4K screen it still managed to hit colours and blends making it seem almost realistic. The best graphics on the market, they said.  
The recently-spawned cloaked figure slowly rose from her crouching position and spoke, her voice warbling slightly as her microphone peaked.

"Send message to friend: Weiss Schnee.  
I'm at the meeting point. Scoped it out last night. Where are you?"

A ding sounded in her ears as the message sent, but she didn't have time to wait for a reply. The raid started in two minutes, and the recommended party size was fifteen.

There were only two of them.

That was how it had always been.

The sky rumbled, and the ambient light levels lowered. Storm weather phase, for extra drama during the raid.  
And her backup still wasn't here. She had already initiated, so if she didn't attack-  
They'd come for her.

They were approaching already, dark silhouettes slinking stealthily across the rolling hills and plains. Their red eyes were all that stood them out from their newly-darkened surroundings, flashing in the gloom.

Grimm.

From what she could see, these were mostly low-tier Grimm. Creeps. Beowolves. A few Ursai. But still high enough level to kill her if she was careless.  
So she did what any sensible player would do, and sprinted directly at them.

Her hand flew to her side, to the metal contraption positioned there, and she pulled the trigger, skipping the middle ground of transformation and activating the weapon immediately. It unfolded, fast, stretching out into first a colossal staff, then the top spinning outwards to form, finally, a giant scythe. Crescent Rose. The pinnacle of what could be made with the program, something that she herself was a virtuoso at handling.

Then the first Grimm was upon her, and she swung. The Scythe swung around, slicing the Creep in half as it dissolved into the void, and she spun to face the next attack. Two of them, behind her, but a single swipe took them both out. A Beowolf charged, but she simply planted the tip of the scythe in the ground and pulled the trigger, a bullet flying out of the 'barrel'- the end of the staff section.

This was the perk of your weapon being a High Velocity Sniper-Scythe.

The Beowolf disintegrated, but that was only one in the swarm surrounding her. She couldn't kill them all herself.  
She moved, activating her Semblance to allow her character to speed through the crowd, slicing and chopping in a crescendo of death. But they were all around her, and she didn't even have time to see the Beowolf that leaped at her back-  
And froze.

She slowly turned, staring at the ice-encased gaping maw that had been only a few seconds away from taking a chunk out of her back. A spiderweb of cracks sped across the beast until it shattered, revealing the girl standing behind it.  
She stood, her rapier held straight out in fencing stance, and sighed. Her white hair matched perfectly with the white of her jacket, although the skirt and heels she wore didn't seem to be very practical for combat. The red lining of her jacket and boots offset the white clothing and the name tag above her head: [ _WhiteRose: Weiss Schnee_ ].

Weiss raised her sword, firing a blast of red dust to strike a Grimm behind her, flipping her hair impatiently.  
"Come on then, dolt. Don't just stand there. We have a raid to finish."

Ruby grinned and spun, a glowing black glyph appearing in the ground below her. It exploded, sending Ruby flying upwards, and in midair she twisted, positioning her Scythe underneath her and firing a bullet for extra momentum. Once she was high enough, she looked down and ran a quick progress check: 14% complete. Weiss was quickly working her way through an Ursa, dodging its clumsy attacks with ease, but took a second to look up and wave her sword at Ruby.  
Another glyph formed next to her, firing her back down at the ground at extreme speed, and she brought Crescent Rose around in front of her.  
The scythe slammed into the Ursa, smashing it into pieces, and Weiss quickly formed a white glyph under Ruby to stop her from hitting the ground.

The glyphs were useful. Weiss' semblance, she had inherited it from her sister, who worked for one of the main coders of the Atlas section and whose character was head of the military. General Ironwood. Winter had used her knowledge of the program to create one that was versatile and useful, and had passed it on to her younger sister when she started playing. Ruby's own in comparison was weak, simply giving her mobility and temporary intangibility.

The perfect team, they had formed their own guild to give a message. The same message that they sent whenever they took care of a fifteen-person raid.  
 _We're some of the best. Don't mess with us._

Guild WhiteRose was ranked 5th overall, and in terms of performance:members ratio was ranked the highest. Not hard when two of you are doing the job of thirty.  
This raid was unexpectedly difficult. It took them a full half-hour to clear it, which was dangerously long.  
Too much longer and other guilds would show up to try siphon some loot for themselves.

Which was why Ruby wasn't surprised when she heard the crunch of boots approaching.

The raid had finished inside a cave, and the newcomers had blocked the only exit. There only seemed to be two- maybe a scouting party? But as they stepped forward, a glance at their levels told Ruby they were much, much more powerful than scouts.

~-I-~

 _Username: Fireballin17_

 _Password: ********_

 _Logging in._

 _User [Yang Xiao Long] is now online._

 _You have [0] friend(s) online._

No friends online?

Maybe that was a bug…?

 **Yang leant away from her screen, tapping the figure seated next to her on the arm. "Hey, babe. It says you aren't online. Are you connected to the Internet?"**

That should work.

 _[Blake Belladonna] is now online._

 _You have [1] friend(s) online._

Blake's character flickered into existence next to Yang, nearly getting hit by an NPC-controlled vehicle moving along the busy streets of Vale, one of the four main hubs in Remnant.  
"Jeez. Thank god for spawning I-frames. Run over during spawn would be a terrible way to die."  
Blake scowled and turned to Yang.  
"Please. Stop using those terms. You're ruining the immersion, and I don't even get what half of them mean."  
Yang shrugged. "Would you prefer if I made awful puns instead?"  
A pause, then: "So, what's an I-frame?"

Despite being both an avid and skilled player at this game, Blake had only clocked in about 50 hours so far, and had barely ever played anything else. Her knowledge of game terms and internet slang was possibly smaller than the amount of Yang's half-decent puns.  
Yang didn't mind, perfectly happy with teaching Blake herself, and immediately started explaining.

"I-frame stands for invincibility frame. They're usually implemented during spawn, teleportation or dodge-rolls. I-frames are just the few seconds where you are, as the name suggests, invincible. So, for instance, if a car hits while you're spawning in and unable to react, you'll be fine." Yang grinned at Blake, proud to finally be the one who knew the answers, and gently grabbed her hand. "Come on. I found something for us to do, and it starts in a few minutes."

Blake rolled her eyes, but dutifully followed Yang through the crowded streets into a side alley. As they walked, Yang started talking. "So, you know how we always have to walk everywhere? Well, I found a way around that."  
Parked in the alley was a motorbike, gleaming in the Bumblebee guild colours, yellow and black. They were one of the rare two-man guilds, and one of the best, second only to the mysterious WhiteRose. "I named it Bumblebee. Cause it looks like a Bumblebee. And we're Bumblebee." Yang gave Blake a nudge, grinning, and Blake allowed herself a smile back. "It's pretty cool. You know how to drive this thing?"

"Yeah. Easy. Remember, I got the VR vehicle gear. And Dad taught me how to ride a bike. Hop on!"  
Yang slid onto the bike and Blake climbed on after her, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist as she prepared for travel.

 **The gear in question wasn't really VR, per se. More like those racing car wheels you got, but for a bike. Yang loved it anyway, even with the added hassle of having to plug anything in, and nearly knocking Blake's tea off the bed a few times.**

"Alright! Gear ready to go. Bumblebee, rollout!"  
Blake couldn't help but sigh at the transformers reference, but didn't complain. She loved Yang's awful sense of humour. As they drove, she rested her head on Yang's back and murmured, "So what exactly are we doing?"  
"It's a raid, babe. Just generated. A ton of Grimm, and free Dust as loot rewards."

Free Dust. That wasn't uncommon, as Dust was the primary consumable in Remnant, but for Yang to have picked this the dust rewards had to be high.  
"What are we talking?"  
"A few cases of Gravity Dust, at least."

Blake sucked in a breath. Cases of Gravity Dust? That would sell for a lot, if they didn't decide to use it for combat. Oh, the things Blake's semblance could do with that Dust. That alone made it all worth it.

Bumblebee - both the motorbike and the pair - sped out of Vale. "We're heading for a hilled area behind the Emerald Forest."  
"Why today? Why now?" Blake almost groaned as they drove. "We were meant to watch that movie marathon later!"  
Yang smiled and turned her head, winking at Blake. "Later being the keyword, babe. Besides, this loot will be epic. Trust me."  
Bumblebee started having trouble at the hilly area, so they dismounted. Yang slid off the bike and tapped a few buttons, the bike flickering and disappearing into her inventory.

"We're walking from here. It's not far."  
Blake dutifully followed her to the raid point, but paused. "Aren't there meant to be Grimm here?"  
Yang frowned. "Yeah. The raid should have just started."

Blake stepped forward, crouching and inspecting the ground. "Two people were here recently. One using Dust bullets and one using Dust chambering. You can see the shells here, all with the same ballistics, and the scores of propelled Dust engraved in the ground."  
Yang didn't say anything, more than slightly amazed at Blake's forensic ability, but saw the problem. "Hang on. If two people were here, how did they kill all the Grimm already?"

Blake shrugged. "Maybe they led them away. We could go to the finishing location. Where is it?"  
It only took them a minute to walk to the cave. Still silence- surely they should have heard gunshots by now? But no. No Grimm, no sound, no people. Until they stepped into the cave. Blake's eye's adjusted first, spotting the two strange figures.

Yang, however, took longer to adjust, and for her the figures- well, one of them at least- weren't strange at all.

"Ruby?"

~-I-~

"Yang?"

Ruby stared at the familiar figure standing in the cave. "Yang! What are you doing here?"  
Yang shrugged. "Playing the game. There was a raid here, and Blake and I decided to do it. We're one of the two-man guilds. You might have heard of us. Bumblebee."

Ruby nodded. "Oh, yeah. You guys are second, right? Well, you showed up late. Weiss and I," she motioned to her partner, "Kinda already finished it. We're WhiteRose." She paused, and imitated Yang's tone. "You might have heard of us."

Yang's mouth just dropped open in surprise. "You- you're White Rose? B-but-"  
She trailed off, and Weiss took the opportunity to step in. "Excuse me? Why so surprised? Ruby, who is she?"  
Yang's eyes narrowed. "Why so surprised? Because Ruby's my baby sister, that's why."  
Weiss snorted. "It must be embarrassing. Your younger sister being better than you at this."  
Yang clenched her fist and stepped forward, but Ruby intervened, jumping between them.

"Guys! Seriously! You don't even know each other. Yang, this is Weiss, my teammate. Weiss, this is Yang, my sister. Who's your friend?"

Blake had been silently watching, slightly amused, but when Ruby mentioned her she stepped forward. "Blake. Blake Belladonna. I'm Yang's girlfriend."  
Weiss snorted. "So Blake Belladonna and Yang Rose? You're Bumblebee."  
Yang frowned. "Actually, my name's Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's my half-sister. Different parents. But yeah. And you guys are WhiteRose, huh? I didn't think you actually played, apart from keeping yourselves at the top of the leaderboards."

Ruby shrugged. "We don't play too much anymore, really. But Weiss is on holiday with her family, and we're keeping in touch through the game."  
Yang frowned. "What about you? Surely Dad doesn't let you spend that much time on the game."  
Ruby bit her lip. "He's been away a lot. Him and Uncle Qrow have been on a teacher's camp or something after school."

Yang accepted that explanation, and shrugged. "It's good to see you. Sorta. I mean, I'm not really seeing you…?"  
Ruby's eyes widened. "That's a great idea! School starts next week, right? We can all meet up! Weiss gets back tomorrow, and we can go watch a movie or something!"  
Weiss slowly nodded, agreeing with the idea, as did Blake, but Yang had concerns.  
"School starts next week. For us. Signal started last week! Why aren't you there?"  
Ruby looked at her blankly. "Didn't they tell you? I was moved up two years. I'm starting at Beacon this year."

While Ruby was severely lacking in the concentration department, due to her ADHD, she was extremely fast when it came to math, enough so that she had quickly passed the Signal curriculum. The teachers- well, mainly Qrow and Taiyang, her father- reached the general consensus that she was good enough in her other subjects that she could afford to be moved up to Beacon, the most prestigious school in the city.

"You're going to Beacon? How many strings did Dad need to pull?" Yang asked with a look of disbelief. "That doesn't matter. I don't want to know. But yeah. Movie sounds good. Hang on…"  
There was a pause as Yang thought, then,  
"Add friend. Ruby Rose."

 _Friend Request accepted._

 _You are now friends with [Ruby Rose]._

 _You have [2] friend(s) online._

"We're free at three tomorrow. Sounds good?"  
Ruby nodded in agreement, then froze. "Oh, no. Dad's about to get home. Gotta go!"

 _[Ruby Rose] is now offline._

Weiss sighed. "She always does this. I'm an awful influence on her. I should probably be going, as well. Winter will need her laptop back for work."

 _[Weiss Schnee] is now offline._

Yang shrugged. "Well. Now that there's no raid, wanna go do that marathon?"

 _[Blake Belladonna] is now offline._

"I'll take that as a yes."

 _Logging off…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write.  
Mainly because I'm trying to figure out the fine line between which canon elements go in the game and which get inserted into real life. At the moment, it will be set in a fictional location, though they may move to a city like NYC to represent their movement to Beacon.  
At the moment, I'm going to do Game chapter, RL chapter, Game chapter, RL, Etcetera. Because there's a ton I can do IRL, but I want to keep it with what the AU was based on.  
Thank you all for your positive reviews!  
**

Ruby bounded out of her bed the next day, filled with excitement. She practically flew down the stairs into the kitchen where her father waited, passing her a plate of toast which she quickly inhaled. He chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Excited? I don't understand why. School doesn't start for six days." She shook her head through a mouthful of toast and spoke, spewing crumbs everywhere. "Not school. Weiss is getting back."

Taiyang chuckled. He wasn't sure what the specific relationship between his daughter and her friend was, but he knew that Ruby both intensely admired and cared for Weiss, and Weiss, fortunately, at least tolerated her. He gave her a wink as he took her plate. "Don't forget your shoes, princess."

She vigorously nodded and tore out the door, sprinting down the street. Their house was located in the suburbs only a few minutes drive from the city, and the airport was about a ten minute run in the other direction. The city of Patch, named after the island it resided on, had a very straightforward layout, the city in the centre and the suburbs spreading out in a circle around it for hundreds of miles. Ruby would have loved to live in the city, where Weiss' house was, but as it was their house was located only a few blocks away from Signal, where Taiyang taught.

As she ran, she started daydreaming. Mainly about how easy it would be to run if she had her ingame semblance, but also about Weiss. Weiss was so cool and smart and stuff… Ruby had no idea why she had actually bothered to ever talk to Ruby. It was… no, not through the game. Before the game.

Oh. Right.

They had met when Ruby had accidentally infiltrated her bedroom.

She was twelve, and the door to the hotel room was unlocked, and she misread the 459 as 456, and before she knew it she was standing in the wrong room. She was going to leave but… she got distracted, as usual. Weiss had her laptop open, and the background was a boyband she liked…  
And the next moment, she was being yelled at and called a thief.

It took at least half an hour to explain the situation, much to Ruby's embarrassment, but Weiss finally cooled down and apologised. Ruby had asked about the wallpaper, told her she was staying across the hall, and they had become friends. Easy as that.

Lost in her memories, she nearly flew past the airport, before checking herself and skidding to a stop. She turned and sprinted through the gates, past startled officials all the way to the arrivals terminal.

She was just on time, as the people had just started to stream in, but no Weiss. Not yet.

The first Schnee to step through the gate was young and male. Obviously related. Nobody else had hair that white. That must be her brother… Whitney? Whitley. That was it. Straight after him was an elder woman, most likely the Schnee matriarch.  
Next, the father. Jacques Schnee. Even from this distance, he was intimidating, and Ruby shuddered slightly. Next to him was Winter, Weiss' older sister, and behind her…  
"Weiss!"

Ruby's first instinct was to run and hug her, but she attempted to restrain herself in front of her family, instead waving excitedly.  
Weiss' eyes lifted and she paused slightly, before speeding up and hurrying over to where Ruby waited.  
"What are you doing here, dolt!?"

Ruby didn't answer, instead giving her a tight hug.  
"I missed you, Weiss! You've been gone for like, a year!"  
Weiss sighed and the corners of her mouth tilted into a smile as Ruby hugged her, and she slowly lifted her arms and hugged her back.  
"It's only been two months, silly. I missed you too."

Aware that Weiss' family was approaching, Ruby quickly released her and stepped back, grinning.  
Weiss turned as her family approached and calmly said, "Mother? May I travel back to Ruby's house with her instead?"  
Her father's eyes narrowed, but her mother smiled. "Of course, Weiss. Stay in contact, okay? And don't miss that meeting later, honey."  
Weiss rolled her eyes. "Please, Mother. I'm going to that meeting with Ruby. We shouldn't miss it."

It almost seemed like there was something else at work here, but Ruby couldn't place it. All that mattered was that Weiss was allowed to come with her! Maybe what felt off was the formality. Ruby had always thought that was weird.  
She didn't bother asking, though, instead skipping slightly backwards and waiting for Weiss to come.

~-I-~

Weiss was practically fuming as she followed Ruby out of the airport. Her father had nearly stepped in there to stop her. Bastard. She had made it clear that she would do this, and he better not embarrass her in front of her friend. Thank God her mother had sensed what was about to happen and interfered.

No doubt she would get yelled at later for having the audacity to actually do something of her own free will.

Her relationship with her father was… patchy, at best. The patriarch of the Schnee family was a cold, calculating and barely caring man, interested more in making money than, say, attending any of his daughter's concerts. Ever.  
She couldn't stand the man. But, you know what they say. Blood is thicker than water. At least, that was what she had been told, until she found out that the full saying was 'the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb'. So she had gone out of her way to try make friends, just so she could prioritise them over her father.

Somehow, nobody wanted to be friends with her. Her family had a reputation of being cold and heartless, and nobody gave her a chance.  
Until she met Ruby.  
Ruby had walked into her hotel room, and Weiss first thought was she was a thief.  
After a minute of yelling, Ruby had convinced her that she was just a distracted girl.  
Ruby started blabbering about her wallpaper, ignoring every pointed comment to GET OUT OF HER ROOM, until eventually Weiss took pity on her and begrudgingly agreed that yes, the band was pretty cool.

Ruby started following her around like a lost puppy, but Weiss didn't mind. Ruby didn't care about Weiss' family, she just judged for who she was. Far too innocent for prejudice.  
It felt nice, to finally have a friend.

Which is why Weiss was now purposely leaving her family to spend time with her… friend. They were just friends, she told herself. Ruby was two whole years younger than her.  
It wasn't her fault she was so cute.

Weiss walked after Ruby, arms crossed, and followed her out of the airport. Once outside, Ruby grabbed her hand and grinned.  
"Let's run."

Before Weiss could protest, Ruby was tearing down the street, dragging Weiss behind her.  
Weiss, unfortunately, was wearing heels, but still somehow managed to keep up.  
By the time they arrived at Ruby's house, Weiss was out of breath, and barely holding in her laughter.  
"Ruby, I- You can't just- Heels-"  
She was trying to keep a stern face. Honestly, she was.

But as soon as she saw Ruby's innocent expression, as if she had no idea, she was sent over the edge.

Weiss didn't think she had laughed that much over the entire holiday.  
"Come on, dolt. Let's get inside. I want to look around before we go to that meeting."

~-I-~

It was twelve when Yang woke up, her girlfriend long missing from the bed next to her. From the clanging around in the kitchen, she hadn't left.  
That meant she could make Yang coffee.  
"Blaaaaake?" Yang called, her voice dry.

A few moments later, Blake walked into the room, a cup of steaming coffee in her hand. "No sugar. Milk. You should really sleep more."  
Yang gave a crooked grin, placing the coffee on the bedside table. "You know me too well. I didn't even have to ask."  
Blake smiled back and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a tug at her shirt as Yang lazily grabbed it, pulling Blake back.  
"Don't go yet! I only just woke up!"  
Blake rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to Yang. "I was going to go back into the kitchen, Yang. I wasn't leaving."

Yang frowned and sat up, pulling her into a kiss. "Why be in the kitchen when you could be with me?" she asked, winking.  
Blake's response was simply a raised eyebrow. "Just drink the coffee, Yang. We're out of here in two and a half hours. Did you forget about that meeting with your sister?"

To be honest?  
Yes. Yes she had.  
But that was excusable! She hadn't even been awake five minutes.  
"No way! But fine. I'm getting up. Is there breakfast?"  
"Leftover pizza. It's late enough to be lunch."  
"It's called Brunch. Ever heard of it?"  
"For that, you can reheat it yourself. I'm gonna go take a shower."

~-I-~

Twenty minutes later, Yang still wasn't out of bed, but that was fine. Blake simply perched on a stool and read until, inevitably, Yang stumbled out of their bedroom. Their apartment was small- one bedroom, bathroom, living area with kitchen- but that still didn't stop a tired Yang from acting like the walk to the kitchen was a marathon.  
She finally slumped down at the table, and Blake passed her a slice of microwaved pizza, despite her earlier comment. The caffeine had yet to take effect, and a grunt of thanks was all she'd get.

"Hurry up, babe. We've got two hours, and heaven knows how long it's going to take you."

The answer was, unsurprisingly, just under two hours.

Fortunately, traffic didn't usually apply to Yang.  
Blake bustled her out of the building, all the way down to the…  
Where was Yang's motorbike?  
"Yang. Bumblebee. Where."  
Yang shrugged and grinned, motioning between them. "Right here, baby."  
One of Blake's best withering looks quickly changed her answer to, "I left it at the bar last night. Don't wanna drink and drive, y'know?"

Blake sighed. "Preferably, don't drink at all. You're not even eighteen. That fake ID can only get you so far."  
Patch's laws were… somewhat separate to the rest of the country. Not even technically in a state, many of the laws were based off what had worked for other countries. For instance, the gun ban. And because there were less idiots with guns around, the drinking age had been dropped to eighteen.

"Blakey. It's fine. I never drink _that_ much."  
That, at least, was true. Yang never actually got drunk, but she was still smart enough to not drive.  
"Fine. Fine. But this means we have to walk. And we've got thirty minutes."  
"Right. Didn't think about that. What now?"  
"We run."

Blake knew her way around the city far better than Yang, having been raised there rather than in the suburbs. So her improvised route to the cinema took them through several shopping malls, underground carparks, fields and even a preschool.  
Her city knowledge didn't fail them, and they made it there just in time, only to find the other two impatiently waiting for them.

~-I-~

The walk into the city was a long one, so they got started straight away, stopping only for Ruby's dad to make them pancakes for lunch.  
Armed with a bag of cookies, they set off, Ruby practically floating with energy, while Weiss simply trailed behind her and listened to her chatter.  
"So this movie, right? It's a really cool movie, apparently, and it's based off a book, and it's called 'The man with two souls' cause it's about a man with two souls, obviously, but they fight for control and stuff and it's supposed to be really cool, right? But I think it's gonna be super awesome and worth the money cause I'm gonna buy a ton of popcorn…"

Ruby's voice chattered on and Weiss tried to listen to what she was saying, but the words just blended into indistinct noise as she started to get lost in her own thoughts.  
 _It's super cute when she does this. But, like, child cute. Cause she's young. Not, like, actual cute. Obviously. That would be weird._  
Hopefully Ruby wouldn't turn around and see the furious blush on her face.

~-I-~

Oh man, this movie was gonna be so great. Like, super cool.  
 _It's not just cause Weiss and Yang are gonna be there too. Wait. Yeah it is._  
She grinned slightly, overjoyed at the fact that she got to go see a movie with not only her older sister, who she hadn't seen since she moved out, but her bestest ever friend. Best friend ever. Weiss would correct that grammar. She was, like, so smart and cool and stuff. The best.

The movie cinema was in sight, and Ruby sped up, eager to get there early so they could get good seats. Weiss followed closely behind, but Ruby stopped at the entrance and sighed. "The other two aren't here yet. This sucks."

Especially since there were only five minutes until the movie started.  
They were nowhere to be seen, except… was that them? What were they doing in a library?  
That didn't matter. The important thing was that they were here in time.

All things considered, by the time the movie was over Ruby had mixed feelings. The acting was good, the soundtrack was good, the plot? Not so much.  
Blake, however, loved it, describing it as "One of the best book-to-movie adaptations I've ever seen!"  
If Blake liked it, then Yang liked it. And Weiss seemed to enjoy it, too, so… it was currently Ruby's favourite movie.

Afterwards, Yang and Blake took them to a bakery around the corner, and they talked over a plate of cookies. Ruby finally got to reconnect with her sister, spend time with Weiss, and make a new friend.

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
